


Феникс «Чёрных роз»

by Kamiyasuri



Category: Toxic (TAKAHASHI Ryo)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Psychic Violence, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Авель Кауфман. Многогранная и загадочная личность. Что скрывалось за ангельской внешностью и дружелюбием? И почему столько его внимания было уделено братьям Огами?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Феникс «Чёрных роз»

**Author's Note:**

> Иоганн Кауфман и Гензель Швайштайгер появляются мельком, остальные персонажи упоминаются.
> 
> Пейринг Авель/Луис - со стороны Авеля.

Авель с самого своего детства ощущал некую нездоровую потребность. Правда тогда он считал её вполне нормальной. Но, выйдя в общество, по реакции окружающих он понял: маниакальное желание вскрывать пороки и добираться до чёрного дна душ людей – это отнюдь не естественно. Правда тогда он ещё не умел скрывать эту потребность. И родители даже заставили его пройти курс психотерапии…

Авель к тому времени рано начал взрослеть и умнеть, так что курс «лечения» закончился плачевно. Психиатр почему-то не выдержал пространных, больше похожих на допросы, бесед с пациентом и сломался. Подросток уже позже внёс его в свой особый список как первого подопытного.

Родители так ничего не узнали о провале лечения. Во-первых, потому, что судьба сына их теперь мало волновала. А во-вторых, Авель всё меньше выставлял напоказ свой садизм. Немалую роль сыграло и третье обстоятельство: слабохарактерный мужик, коим оказался ничтожный психиатр, теперь ел у Авеля с рук, а его родителей уверял, что «у них прекрасный здоровый сын».

В итоге Авель полностью осознал, что многие черты характера придётся тщательно скрывать от чересчур впечатлительного общества. И начал совершенствоваться в незаметном «потрошении» душ. Это принесло плоды – родители отстали от сына, поверив, что он «вылечился». Чем дали ему простор для постижения всех тонкостей в манипуляции людьми с помощью их страхов и пороков.

После мгновенно наскучившего психиатра под руку Авелю подвернулся младший брат. Будучи более послушным и легковнушаемым, Иоганн сразу и безвозвратно попал под влияние Авеля. И в результате чего тот получил исполнявшего любой его приказ «робота». Машину, способную чувствовать такие эмоции, как обожание и восхищение, лишь по отношению к любимому старшему брату.

Увлёкшись, Авель и сам не заметил, когда привязанность Иоганна к нему приобрела черты наркотической зависимости со всеми вытекающими… А заметив, махнул рукой – зачем исправлять, когда уже поздно? К тому же Авеля не особо волновал этот факт. Скорее, наоборот – радовал. Его вторая «препарация» души тоже прошла на ура, ведь теперь он как никто другой знал и видел всю страшную красоту тёмной души брата.

Когда грянул Режим, чета Кауфманов была обвинена во множестве пороков и повешена. А вот на Авеля и Иоганна обратил внимание сам фюрер. В первую очередь из-за юности и красивой внешности. По его рекомендации они поступили в Академию при штабе. И выпустились оттуда с обновлённым мировоззрением, вбитыми в подкорку мозга правилами и с эмблемой «Чёрной розы» на наручной повязке. В рекордные сроки братья продвинулись по службе, и Мюллер приблизил их к себе.

Тогда-то они и узнали, что были замечены лишь благодаря некой мании фюрера в отношении всего молодого и прекрасного. Подробности были строжайшим секретом, так что юноши удовольствовались и этим размытым объяснением.

А в жизни Авеля наступил праздник. Теперь он мог спокойно дать выход своему желанию обнажать тёмные глубины человеческих душ. Материала было предостаточно: правила оказались настолько строгими, что солдаты «Чёрной розы» были не в силах успешно скрывать прежние и чаще всего порочные привычки. Малейшая неосторожность, лишний свидетель – и всё доносилось в верхи, откуда незамедлительно следовал приказ о наказании.

Тогда-то и наступал звёздный час Авеля. Он с вдохновением безумного хирурга вскрывал дно душ молодых парней и мужчин, вытаскивал наружу скрытые страхи и безнравственные желания, доводил жертв до психозов и даже суицида. В общем, садизм Авеля разворачивался во всей ужасающей красе.

И как тень за старшим Кауфманом всегда следовал верный Иоганн, ловящий каждый взгляд брата, глядевший ему в рот, понимавший его с полуслова или даже жеста, покорный любому приказу. Нет, просьбе, потому что Авель решил, что так будет интереснее – не приказывать, а именно просить. А ещё лучше просто намекать. Пока что Иоганн, к удовольствию старшего брата, ещё ни разу не обманул ожиданий, понимая все недомолвки и косые взгляды.

Вскоре Авель «нашёл» ещё одного «пса». Только этот был бешеный и явно не приученный к манерам и жизни среди людей. Гензель скорее напоминал волка своей дикостью, крутым нравом и… тягой к насилию. На его «обработку» у Авеля ушло два месяца, что, по его мнению, было солидным сроком сопротивления. Но в итоге и Гензель поддался на провокацию и вступил в негласную свиту Авеля.

Только если Иоганн отслеживал порядки и выцеплял из толпы жертв, то Гензель был практическим исполнителем приказов старшего Кауфмана. Он мастерски пытал тех, кто заслуживал наказание, нередко, как и Авель, доводя до самоубийства. Только не душевными разговорами, подобно хозяину, а муками. Редко кто не вопил от боли в той самой комнате, отведённой Гензелю для его развлечений. Поначалу Авель следил за исполнением приговоров, но они так быстро ему наскучили, что он просто оставлял их на Гензеля и бдительного Иоганна.

Приходил он только тогда, когда уже окончательно униженная жертва начинала умолять о сохранении хотя бы жизни. Тогда и вступал в игру Авель-психолог, тогда и начинался сеанс «приятных бесед». После которых жертвы могли только захлёбываться слезами и соплями, бормотать что-то вроде «Славься, фюрер!» и признаваться в своих грехах. Насыщаясь этими чёрными излияниями, Авель получал необходимую как наркоману дозу садистского веселья. И в зависимости от приговора приказывал Гензелю освободить или убить страдальца.

Правда и освобождение приводило потом к смерти – настолько невыносимыми были подобные сеансы. Слыша же о суициде, Авель сообщал фюреру, что эти жалкие глупцы были по ошибке приняты в «Чёрную розу», не иначе по блату. Мюллер соглашался, благодарил первоклассного помощника и отправлял выискивать подобных предателей среди новичков или солдат второго ранга.

Проблема обнаружилась, когда, только окончив учёбу, в ряды «Чёрной розы» вступил сын полковника Огами – Луис. По выработанной уже за столько лет привычке Авель стал присматриваться к явившемуся в числе новичков пареньку. Тот привлекал внимание, даже не желая этого. Конечно, в Академии люди были самых разных национальностей, а значит – и внешности. Вот только рыжий Луис всё равно выделялся в толпе.

Поначалу Авель оценил его внешность – подходит ли та для прекрасных Роз? У юноши было довольно простое лицо, не лишённое, впрочем, приятности. Пожалуй – решил Авель – это лёгкая дисгармония черт даже делала лицо Луиса более привлекательным, чем холодная идеальная красота. К телосложению не могло быть никаких претензий – изматывающие тренировки и владение боевыми искусствами делали любого ученика Академии и солдата безукоризненно стройным. Ну а пряди рыжих волос, не желавшие покорятся расчёске, словно перья феникса пламенели на голове Луиса. Даже Гензель довольно присвистнул, разок увидев новичка Огами. И Авель понял, что не ошибся в своих ожиданиях. Такой необычной жертвы у него ещё не бывало. А значит следовало уделить ей особое внимание. Чем он, не теряя времени, и занялся.

* * *

Обычно Авель начинал поиск жертв с того, что проходился по своду правил Режима и отслеживал, всё ли выполняет попавший в поле его зрения солдат.

И Луис не стал исключением: мелкие сошки старшего из братьев Кауфман чуть не по пятам ходили за сыном Огами, пытаясь собрать на него компромат. И… возвращались не солоно хлебавши.

А Авель всё пристальнее присматривался к рыжему пареньку, пытаясь понять, в чём же подвох.

Потому что тот был на удивление чист. Его нельзя было упрекнуть в безнравственности, потому что Луис с какой-то игривой лёгкостью сохранял душевное равновесие и не пускался во все тяжкие. Вдобавок юноша обладал до ужаса обострённым чувством справедливости. Раздражённый этим Авель даже несколько раз провоцировал окружающих Луиса солдат на нечестные подначки и стычки. Так Огами и тут отличился, встав на защиту невиновного. Дело чуть до драки не дошло, если бы не появились генералы. Тогда-то Луис был замечен начальством, а Авель продолжил проверять парня на «вшивость».

Следующим – и надо сказать, одним из любимых пунктов правил Авеля – был запрет прелюбодеяния и гомосексуализма. Кауфман начал с проверки отношений Луиса с окружением. У того было на удивление много друзей, с которыми он общался в самой непринуждённой манере. Авель стал подозревать, что здесь и зарыта собака, то бишь вовсе не дружба, а нечто греховное. В итоге выяснилось кое-что интересное. Луис совершенно одинаково тепло относился как к друзьям из аристократии, так и к неблагородным солдатам. Вторые в нём почему-то души не чаяли, а элитные отзывались прохладно, но хорошо.

Иоганн, по приказу брата, начал рыть в этом направлении. И вскрылась подноготная нескольких благородных и одного паренька из низших. Младший Кауфман намётанным глазом определил, что они смотрят на Луиса слишком уж влюблёнными глазами. Подозрения, конечно, ничего не стоили без доказательств. Но уже заскучавший Авель решил, что быстрее будет узнать правду обычным путём – через страх и боль.

В итоге аристократы сознались не только в греховном влечении по отношению к Луису, но и в изнасиловании молоденьких солдат. Кара последовала незамедлительно. Авель несколько оживился после этой дозы веселья и переключил внимание на мальчишку из третьего звена. И тут-то произошла неожиданность.

Когда ухмылявшийся Гензель уже тащил обмякшего парня в свою страшную комнату, путь ему преградил взъерошенный Луис. Бывший тут же Авель удивлённо смотрел, как обычно спокойный Огами яростно сверкает тёмно-серыми глазами и до хруста сжимает кулаки. Правда, заговорил он тихим и пока ещё мирным голосом:

-Гилберт ни в чём не виноват. За что его арестовали?

Самое интересное, что спрашивал он именно у Авеля, глядя ему в глаза. Мерзко хмыкнувшего Гензеля и напрягшегося Иоганна Луис проигнорировал. А Авель понял: Огами обращался напрямую к нему потому, что наверняка заметил его власть над этими двумя. Это приятно его поразило. В «Чёрную розу», конечно, попадали парни, получившие элитное образование. Но вот догадливостью или умением рационально использовать знания отличались очень немногие. Как теперь выяснялось, и Луис относился к этим редкостям. Ведь сколько солдат, боявшихся Гензеля и осторожничающих с Иоганном, самого Авеля боготворили.

А вот нашёлся тот, кто сам попытался «вскрыть» личность Авеля и отчасти в этом преуспел. Так что теперь старший Кауфман успокаивающе покосился на брата и улыбнулся взбешённому Луису. Смотреть на него, превратившегося из тихого юноши в пылающего феникса, было неожиданно приятно.

-Луис, - сказал Авель, перекатив это чересчур мягкое для солдата имя на языке. – Гилберта не арестовали. Просто требуется проверка.

-Проверка? И это вы мне говорите, когда его держит сержант Швайнштайгер?! Какая речь может идти о простой проверке? – Луис сознательно понизил голос, но от этого его тон не стал менее опасным.

-Ты имеешь что-то против Гензеля? – ещё мягче улыбнулся Авель, желая вывести Луиса из себя и посмотреть на то, как феникс сгорит в созданном им же огне. То есть попадёт в западню из-за неосторожного слова в сторону солдат выше по званию.

-Нет, - ответил Луис, взглядывая на Гензеля и бледную жертву, которая… Авель поднял брови: паренёк смотрел на Луиса как на спасителя: столько надежды было в светло-голубых глазках. А Огами так же твёрдо продолжил: - Ни в коем случае. Но у вас нет оснований проводить эту «проверку». Гилберт ни в чём не виноват и правил не нарушал. Могу я узнать, почему его схватили?

Авель облизнул губы. Луис нравился ему с каждым словом всё больше. Последняя фраза, умело облечённая в форму просьбы, звучала как требование. И Авель решил смилостивиться на этот раз и ответить:

-За подозрение в нарушении одного правила. Он же постоянно тебя сопровождает? Почему ты не заметил, как дружеские чувства извращаются?

-Вы имеете в виду, что он любит мужчину? – ровно уточнил Луис, хотя его брови чуть дрогнули, выдавая удивление.

-Именно, - Авель с удовольствием уверился, что Огами понимает тонкие намёки. Но возвращение к Луису контроля ему не понравилось, и он решил подлить масла в стихающий огонь рыжей ярости: - И не какого-то постороннего, а тебя.

-Что?! – Серые глаза расширились, их взгляд снова метнулся к жертве Гензеля. Гилберт наверняка побелел и испуганно обмяк, но до него Авелю не было никакого дела: он в упор смотрел на изумлённого Луиса:

-И да, если ты этого не заметил или – что ещё хуже, - заметив, скрыл его грех от начальства, то ты тоже будешь наказан. Сформулируем это как «содействие безнравственному солдату» и возможно как «участие в подобном». Ну так что?

Авель улыбнулся и склонил голову к плечу, глядя на Луиса.

Тот неожиданно расслабился, расправил плечи и тихо хмыкнул. Авель с долей удивления наблюдал за тем, как ярость исчезает из серых глаз, как воинственная напряжённость покидает крепкое стройное тело, как перестают полыхать рыжие волосы… Последнее, конечно, было обманом зрения, но впечатление произвело немалое. Авелю даже захотелось коснуться рыжих прядей, чтобы увериться – они больше не жгутся. Но он не зря учился столько лет сдерживать свои порывы. И теперь он лишь сплёл пальцы рук и шагнул вперёд. Он был на полголовы выше Луиса, но тот смотрел на него так, словно разница в росте и ранге отсутствовала.

-Я могу объяснить причину этой привязанности и доказать её чистоту, - негромко произнёс Луис, глядя прямо в глаза Авелю и разжимая кулаки.

-Интересно послушать, - сказал старший Кауфман. Предостерёг взглядом дёрнувшегося Иоганна, оглядел коридор и добавил: - Но не здесь.

Их группа привлекала много внимания, но из-за репутации двух парней из свиты Авеля зрители выдерживали солидную дистанцию. Луис тоже быстро оценил ситуацию и кивнул.

-Только скажите сержанту отпустить Гилберта, иначе придушит, - тут же добавил он, потому что, в отличие от Авеля, постоянно поглядывал на мальчишку.

-Отпусти, - равнодушно обронил Авель. И Гензель, по-прежнему усмехаясь, ослабил хватку, а бледный до зелени Гилберт стал оседать на пол. Парнишка в последний момент уцепился за рукав формы Луиса, и Огами рывком помог другу подняться, подпёр плечом. Хмуро покосился на лыбящегося Гензеля и взглянул на Авеля. Тот, про себя отметив силу и осторожность рывка, двинулся вперёд по коридору. Луис поспевал за ним так, словно и не тащил на себе обузу. И с двух сторон от него, как конвой, шагали Иоганн и Гензель. Любопытные поспешили потесниться к стенам или нырнуть в комнаты. Так что пёстрая группа беспрепятственно вышла к лестнице и стала подниматься в покои Армаити.

* * *

В итоге уже не такой бледный Гилберт покинул комнаты Кауфманов целым и невредимым. На ходу он не уставал благодарить идущего рядом Луиса, который буквально в пяти предложениях обрисовал Авелю его ситуацию и тем самым спас от жуткого наказания.

А старший из братьев Кауфман, попивая чай, заваренный Иоганном, прокручивал в голове произошедшее. То ли Огами обладал волшебным обаянием, то ли действительно говорил правду, но Авель поверил. Поверил в то, что у этого парнишки не так давно погиб любимый старший брат, и в Луисе Гил нашёл некую замену. Вот и восхищался им сверх меры. Но порочной любовью тут не пахло. Иначе в этом же Авель мог обвинить и своего родного брата, боготворившего его как совершенное существо. Таких существ любят по-другому, не так, как тех, к кому испытывают любовь романтического и плотского характера.

В этот раз Авель с такой лёгкостью отпустил жертву, что даже Гензель удивился этому факту. Но Авель смог это объяснить и ему, и себе: слабенький мальчишка оказался до скучного лёгкой добычей, вдобавок он уже и так сломался от одной только хватки Гензеля. Что за удовольствие смотреть на жалкого щенка под пытками? Он бы поди не выдержал их дольше пяти минут. Зато впредь будет осторожнее.

Авель оборвал эти размышления и поймал себя на том, что Луис как-то слишком быстро и безгранично завладел его вниманием. С одной стороны, это хорошо. С другой – не увлечься бы всерьёз…

Тем не менее, он не поленился и проверил некрологи «Чёрных роз» за последний год. И нашёл среди них дело старшего брата Гилберта, погибшего при исполнении. Вычитал его характеристики и хмыкнул. Да, общее определённо было. Да и мало ли что взбредёт в голову мальчишке, недавно потерявшему дорогого родственника? Вот и ухватился за доброту Луиса, который, может быть, при встрече посочувствовал ему…

Авель откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. Он не уставал поражаться сочетанию в Луисе этой любви к людям и той жёсткости, которую он проявил во время ареста Гилберта… Нет, не время удивляться вывертам человеческой природы. Нужно продолжать проверку. О чём ему тут же напомнил Иоганн, присев рядом и тихо сказав:

-Брат, ты пропустил пункт воровства.

-Нет, - ответил Авель, по-прежнему не шевелясь. Услышал рядом неприятный смешок и чуть насторожился. Но Гензель лишь плюхнулся в соседнее кресло и заметил:

-Что-то ты темнишь. Неужто понравился этот Огами?

-Кто знает? – Авель хмыкнул, почувствовав, как от этих слов Иоганн весь напрягся. Опять его ревность. Как бы не убил Луиса в её порыве… Хотя, это же так весело – провоцировать верного младшего братика. Наверняка это будет красиво: Иоганн с бритвой над лежащим в луже алой крови Луисом. Красиво будут намокать и темнеть рыжие волосы, красиво будут стекленеть серые глаза…

-Ты в курсе, что твоя ухмылка даже меня в дрожь вгоняет? – разбил картины в его воображении резкий голос Гензеля. И Авель запоздало понял, что и правда улыбается видениям.

-Что, так всё плохо? – спросил он, приоткрывая глаза.

-У тебя такое выражение, когда ты приговариваешь очередную жертву, - мерзко усмехнулся Гензель и обратился к Иоганну: - Так ведь?

Но тот смотрел только на брата, не слушая сержанта. А Авель игнорировал его взгляд, раздумывая, как бы ещё поразвлечься, раз уж сегодня у него отобрали жертву. Из-под самого носа увели. И у Гензеля тоже, между прочим. Тогда почему этот мясник так спокоен? Почему не требует крови, а просто нагло ухмыляется?

-Гензель, из-за вмешательства Луиса ты сегодня остался без «ужина». Ты этому рад?

-Тот крысёныш не стоил моих стараний. Сам скоро копыта откинет со страху. А насчёт этого Огами… - Гензель чуть ли не мечтательно оскалился, чем слегка шокировал обоих братьев. – Посмотреть бы на него в бою. А то в твоих интригах и не разобрать, кто ещё не сгнил, хех.

-Захлопни пасть, - процедил вдруг Иоганн, сжимая кулаки. – Ты мерзкий кобель, как ты смеешь оценивать дела моего брата?!

-Иоганн, - произнёс Авель, и младший Кауфман мгновенно обмяк. – Гензель, давно кнута не пробовал?

Тот сжал зубы, но не посмел вякнуть и слова. Тем более что Авель поднялся и шагнул к нему. Склонился и в самое ухо сказал:

-В честном бою, значит. Как-нибудь устрою. А в этих интригах ты сам участвуешь, помни.

-Помню, - процедил Гензель, до предела напрягаясь. Авель тихо хмыкнул и направился к выходу. Иоганн скользнул следом тенью, а сержант так и остался сидеть в кресле, пытаясь отдышаться.

* * *

Как Авель и сказал брату, он не забыл о проверке Луиса на предмет воровства. Вот только и в этот раз провокация не возымела нужного эффекта. Потому что Авель всё-таки недооценил репутацию Огами среди солдат. Даже ложные улики против Луиса были либо проигнорированы, либо сочтены подставой. А трое парней, у которых Огами якобы что-то украл, не побежали с обвинением к начальству, а тихо-мирно поговорили об этом с самим Луисом.

Авель рвал и метал, но поделать было ничего нельзя. Тем более, что предметы вскоре нашлись. Плохо спрятавший их подчинённый Авеля мгновенно попал в руки Гензеля и умер от пыток, даже не дотянув до разговора по душам.

Оставалась надежда на ещё одного доверенного, который бы уж точно сдал «вора» верхам. Но вот чего Авель никак не ожидал, так это того, что за Луиса вступится щенок Гилберт. Да ещё и докажет алиби друга!

Огами снова вышел сухим из воды, по-прежнему незапятнанным. А в тот же вечер Гензель сорвался на двух случайных жертвах. О пытках Гилберта теперь не могло быть и речи – иначе под подозрение попали бы Гензель и Иоганн. Так что с тех пор Авель при виде Гила лишь сладко – и страшно – улыбался. А Луис старался присматривать за другом внимательней.

Правда, эти попытки вскоре осложнило новое событие. Авель порекомендовал Луиса фюреру, и тот перевёл сына генерала Огами в высшее звено. И вот теперь Кауфман мог наблюдать за новым сопровождающим сколько душе угодно. Следил за его тренировками, просматривал книги, которые тот читал, подмечал малейшие изменения в лице и интонациях.

Авель не обманулся в своих ожиданиях: Луис отлично подходил на роль Розы из свиты фюрера. И соблюдение двух правил касательно верности и чести Огами доказывал постоянно. На его счету было несколько пойманных групп преступников, покушения которых он успешно предотвратил. Он строго соблюдал устав Режима, преданно защищал фюрера, так что ни о какой измене речи не шло. Тем более сам Мюллер благоволил ему.

Единственное, что Авеля несколько огорчало: Огами так ни разу и не убил жертв собственноручно, ни разу не обвинил никого из солдат в нарушении правил.

Правда, был один человек, на которого Луис смотрел чуть ли не с ненавистью. Но пока заметивший это Авель не спешил с выводами: мало ли какая причина была у Огами ненавидеть собственного отца. Авель прошерстил всю информацию, что имелась на Луиса в штабе, и решил, что всё дело в смерти матери, которую Луис сильно любил. И был ещё какой-то младший брат, обучавшийся на данный момент в Академии. Тоже вариант…

Авель продолжал следить за каждым шагом Луиса. Он никому не говорил, но ощущал странную гордость за то, что знает некоторые детали, неизвестные никому больше. Авель, конечно, не озвучивал свои мысли по этому поводу: их могли неправильно понять и приписать к порочному влечению. Так что он действовал предельно осторожно.

И только перед сном, уже лёжа в кровати, он мог позволить думам о Луисе свободно крутиться в своей голове. Чем больше он размышлял, тем больше поражался сам себе. Он даже в изученном с самого детства вдоль и поперёк брате не отыскивал столько нюансов.

Луис умел и любил завязывать или поправлять знакомым галстуки. Наглухо застёгивал все пуговицы рубашки. Из единоборств предпочитал самбо, хотя не бросал занятия карате. К лошадям относился как к людям. При своих навыках снайпера был незаменим в охране фюрера, но носил с собой лишь пистолет японского образца. Кстати, рыжий цвет волос он унаследовал от бабушки по матери. И волосы эти – Авель поймал себя на любовании – в зависимости от освещения горели огнём (на закате), казались платиновыми (в лунном свете) или мягко золотились в полумраке. А на ощупь – было дело, Авель почти нечаянно коснулся затылка Луиса – пряди были чуть жестковатые и гладкие. Непонятно почему они не ложились ровно, а топорщились. Наверняка унаследовали темперамент хозяина. И была ещё одна деталь относительно волос: они еле уловимо пахли шампунем.

Чёрт знает почему Авель когда-то почувствовал его аромат. Ведь раньше даже не обращал внимания на одеколоны Иоганна и остальной элиты, и к запаху крови, вечно исходящему от Гензеля, давно привык. А тут вот ощутил лёгкий аромат мяты, когда Луис проходил мимо, и запах теперь не отпускал его. Авель с какой-то долей насмешки над собой чуял его, даже когда Огами давно не было в комнате. Сравнивал себя с ищейкой, но аромат продолжал вдыхать с каким-то маниакальным удовольствием. И как-то раз почти выдал себя.

Когда они провожали фюрера к машине, Авель покосился на идущего рядом Луиса. И вдруг сообразил, что не ощущает привычного мятного аромата. Это немного обескуражило старшего Кауфмана. Вместо ледяных нот свежей зелени он чувствовал кисловатые апельсиновые… Авель ещё раз уверился в этом, потянув носом воздух, и шепнул, склоняя голову к плечу Огами:

-Ты сменил шампунь? Чем мята не понравилась?

Луис удивлённо вскинул ровные брови и посмотрел на соседа с недоумением. Наверно, подумал, что ослышался.

-Шампунь зачем сменил? – повторил Авель, ещё не понимая, что спрашивает сущую глупость. Но деликатный Луис не стал обращать на это его внимание и ответил просто:

-Мятный закончился. На складе дали цитрусовый. Капитан? Что-то не так?

-Я же говорил – называй меня по имени! – с трудом растянул губы Авель, вспоминая об осторожности и ругая себя за странный вопрос. Что Луис подумает? Вряд ли правильно поймёт.

-Авель, - Огами слегка улыбнулся и наклонил голову.

Кауфман отметил про себя эту искреннюю улыбку и лихорадочно задумался, что ответить. Но этого не понадобилось: Луис заговорщицки прищурил ясные серые глаза и шепнул:

-Цитрусовый хорошо бодрит. А вот вам из-за медового всегда хочется спать. Советую поменять.

Луис коснулся козырька фуражки и приотстал, чтобы не мешать фюреру и генералам усаживаться в машину. Авель открыл им дверь, а сам только сейчас понял: значит, Луис тоже знает запах его шампуня. И неужели правда из-за запаха мёда его, Авеля, частенько клонит в сон? Ай да Луис! Нет, он положительно полезный человек. И до дрожи обаятельный.

Авель поклонился фюреру и вместе с Иоганном направился к первой машине сопровождения. Увидел, как мелькнули рыжие волосы за дверью второй, и хмыкнул – не судьба. Не получится сегодня всю дорогу до ставки вдыхать нежный аромат апельсина… В следующий раз. Авель улыбнулся своим мыслям и заодно Иоганну и принялся следить за дорогой – охрана фюрера не имела права ослаблять внимание.

* * *

Авель быстро шагал по коридору, и испуганные этим вихрем солдаты расступались и вытягивались в струнку у стен. Авель, поглощённый одной мыслью, лишь мельком кивал им. Вот впереди показалась дверь в больничный корпус здания. Здесь людей почти не было, и Авель направился к обсуждающим что-то медикам. Те, выслушав его запрос, указали на отсек для элиты. Увидев в его дверях знакомую высокую фигуру, Кауфман откозырял.

Полковник Огами кивнул и более пристально посмотрел на юношу.

-Ваш сын… Лейтенант Огами в порядке? – мгновенно исправившись, спросил Авель.

-Жить будет, - сухо сказал мужчина и шагнул мимо. Посмотрев в спину уходящего хирурга, Авель зашёл в зал с множеством зашторенных коек и тихо прикрыл дверь. В воздухе витал резкий запах лекарств, анестетиков и крови, из-за которого апельсиновый аромат безнадёжно пропал. Авель, мягко ступая по тонкому ковру, пересёк помещение и остановился у единственной занятой постели. Из-за белой занавеси доносилось хрипловатое прерывистое дыхание.

Авель коснулся тонкой ткани и задержал руку. Подробно вспомнил сегодняшнее событие, которое в момент происшествия казалось молниеносным. Очередное покушение на фюрера окончилось очередной неудачей. Правда, преступники хорошо подготовились и оказались достаточно грамотными, чтобы не выдать себя до самого конца. И чтобы не сразу даться в руки охране, а ранить двух Роз.

Гензель сейчас, грязно матерясь, мерил шагами свою комнату и укачивал простреленную левую руку. Он бросился на мятежника с пистолетом, и тот за мгновение до смерти из-за сломанной шеи успел спустить курок. Авель по этому поводу не переживал: на Гензеле всё заживало как на собаке, к тому же собственные боль и вид крови приносили ему почти такое же зверское удовольствие, как и чужие. Ругался же он на преступника, осмелившегося противостоять ему.

Намного хуже дела обстояли с Луисом, который тогда оказался меж двух огней. Оба мятежника выстрелили почти одновременно. И если от первой пули он уклонился, попутно раздробив локтем челюсть врага, то вторую ничто не остановило. Судя по словам медиков, быстро добравшихся до Луиса, пуля пробила его левое лёгкое со спины, задела ребро и прошла на вылет.

Авель лишь издали видевший всё это, потому что следил за безопасностью фюрера, успел разглядеть залитого кровью Луиса. Но ничего красивого в том зрелище, как раньше думал Кауфман, не оказалось. Обычно яркие рыжие пряди поблёкли до ржавого цвета, а подсыхающая кровь потемнела до неприятного багрового. Больше Авель не успел ничего разглядеть – Луиса закрыли спины медиков, а его самого позвало начальство.

Вот и сейчас Авель помедлил, прежде чем отодвинуть занавесь. Но всё же скользнул за шторы и плотно свёл их края. И только тогда обернулся.

Луис почти без движения – только неровно вздымалась раненая грудь – лежал на койке. Лицо по цвету почти слилось с наволочкой и простынёй, которой он был укрыт до самого подбородка. Только рука с иглой капельницы в вене виднелась за краем ткани.

Авель присел на стул около кровати, с которого видимо недавно поднялся полковник Огами. По кратким сведениям от тех медиков, он сам оперировал сына, так что ни о каких осложнениях не могло быть и речи – старший Огами не зря имел звание личного хирурга фюрера. И раз он Авелю сказал, что Луис жить будет, тогда тем более не о чем беспокоиться.

Авель, сидя теперь рядом с раненым, мысленно хмыкнул: кто бы знал, что волноваться он давно уже разучился. А пришёл сюда, потому что ему представилась кое-какая возможность.

Он уже давно хотел посмотреть на спящего Луиса. Было время, когда Авель верил, что люди во сне «открываются» и могут показать выражением истинных себя с так любимыми Кауфманом пороками. Когда-то Авель так наблюдал за младшим братом. Было дело, что и Гензель не просыпался от его присутствия. Да и множество других подозреваемых безмятежно дрыхли, не зная, что их комнаты изредка посещает демон в образе ангела.

Были, правда, такие, каким оказался и Луис. У них словно интуиция никогда не дремала. Два раза Авель бесшумно проникал в комнату сына Огами, чтобы взглянуть на него спящего. Только вот в первый раз Луис вообще не спал, при свете настольной лампы читая какой-то объёмистый справочник. Тогда Авелю пришлось говорить, что ему не спится, решил ради интереса заглянуть. А вот во второй раз Кауфман почти разглядел в полумраке лицо Луиса. Но тот, непонятно как почуяв его присутствие, мгновенно проснулся. Подорвался и – что приятно поразило Авеля – без тени испуга, без единого звука вопросительно посмотрел на него.

Авель улыбнулся, шепнул «Проверка» и выпрямился. Выглянувшая аккурат в этот момент луна посеребрила как всегда растрёпанные волосы Луиса. А Авель с трудом оторвал взгляд от ключиц, что виднелись в распахнутом вороте рубашки Огами. Кауфман на всякий случай приложил палец к губам и так же бесшумно (или только ему так казалось?) покинул комнату. В коридоре прислонился к стене спиной, пережидая, пока неожиданно заскакавшее сердце успокоится. Рядом шевельнулась тень, и Авель уже спокойно кивнул Иоганну. Но продолжать ночной обход не захотел – перед глазами стоял только силуэт Луиса, освещённого луной со спины.

Тогда Авель до утра и не смог заснуть, все мысли крутились около непонятной для него притягательности Луиса и того, как бы не переступить черту. Авель твёрдо решил стать ещё осторожнее в плане своих желаний. Но на практике это было не так-то просто сделать – ведь Луис теперь постоянно находился рядом с ним, напоминая о себе каждую минуту обычным соседством и привлекая каждым движением.

И теперь Авель смотрел на раненого, чётко понимая, что спящий человек и человек без сознания – совершенно разные понятия. Про какие открывающиеся пороки можно было говорить, если лицо Луиса было неспокойно, поминутно искажалось болью, брови сильно хмурились. Нет, видимо, не судьба Авелю увидеть беззащитного во сне Огами. Раненый парень, наоборот, словно каждую минуту ожидал нападения и не расслаблялся, даже находясь по ту сторону…

А Авель наблюдал за тем, как на почти бесплотных щеках Луиса трепещут тени от дрожащих ресниц, как приоткрытые губы хватают воздух, а на бледном лбу выступают бисеринки пота. Кауфману почему-то хотелось, чтобы сейчас Огами открыл глаза, которые наверняка были бы не серыми, а антрацитовыми из-за расширенных зрачков. Но нет, тёмные ресницы оставались плотно сомкнутыми, а Луис – бессознательным. Авель хмыкнул, поражаясь сам себе, и поспешил прогнать двусмысленные желания. Коснулся рукой влажного лба раненого, чтобы убрать с него рыжую прядку, и замер. Потому что Луис чуть повернул голову и вдруг хрипло выдохнул одно-единственное имя.

Авель, прекрасно его расслышав, уже с трудом отодвинул в сторону влажную чёлку, коснулся чуть тёплой щеки и поднялся. Луис снова неровно дышал, но больше не подавал признаков беспокойства. И Кауфман выскользнул за штору, в последний миг оглянувшись на раненого. После чего покинул медотсек и вернулся в свои комнаты. Вышедший навстречу Иоганн сжался под его взглядом и поспешил оставить брата в одиночестве. Авель этого почти не заметил, потому что, как правильно почуял младший Кауфман, был раздражён. Он уселся на диван и раскрыл досье Высшего звена. Отыскал информацию на Луиса и снова бегло просмотрел. Нашёл нужные строки… и зашвырнул документы в дальний угол комнаты. Сам улёгся и закинул руки за голову. Непонятная злость росла в душе, и Авель с шипением выдохнул.

Потому что Огами тогда позвал своего младшего брата Лукаса.

* * *

А вскоре этот самый Лукас Огами окончил Академию и тоже поступил в отряд «Чёрных роз». И Авель начал свои наблюдения уже в отношении него. Почему-то – он сам себе признался – ему хотелось побыстрее поймать младшего Огами на чём-нибудь незаконном. А вскоре Авель понял, почему.

Луис смотрел на брата как-то по-особому. В его серых глазах, устремлённых на Лукаса, Авель замечал глубокую печаль, щемящую заботу… И старшему Кауфману казалось, что изнутри его заливает множество неприятных чувств. Ведущим из которых была… да, наверное, зависть. Ведь у них с Иоганном никогда не было по-настоящему близких братских отношений. Даже они извращались практичным восприятием Авеля до потребительских. К тому же Авель уже не мог спокойно смотреть, как Луис со всеми дружелюбен. А тут такой удар: с Лукасом он становился донельзя беспокойным и чересчур мягким.

Глядя на эти изменения, Авель буквально возненавидел младшего Огами. Тот не только воспринимал волнения брата как должное, но ещё и огрызался в ответ на заботу Луиса. Авель всё сдерживался, срывая раздражение на новых жертвах, но это мало чем помогало. В его голове уже начала зреть интрига, с помощью которой Лукаса устранят, и Луис снова станет собой. Но последовавшие за этим события не мог предугадать даже старший Кауфман, тем более что позже их участником стал сам фюрер.

Луис не менее рьяно, чем в случае с Гилбертом, кинулся защищать своего брата от наказания. Которое, впрочем, пришлось предъявлять другому солдату, носившему дневник с порочными записями. Авель злился и на Лукаса, и на Луиса, и на себя. Поэтому ему стоило немалого труда внешне спокойно реагировать на происходящее: старший Огами носился с младшим как мамочка. И куда только девался пылающий феникс справедливости?! Превратился в курицу-несушку?

Авель каждое утро набирался терпения, чтобы сохранять на лице безмятежное выражение при виде Луиса и Лукаса. Многолетняя привычка спасала как никогда, поэтому никто так и не смог заподозрить, что внутри старшего Кауфмана бушует ураган противоречивых эмоций.

Чуть не стал пределом выдержки Авеля приказ фюрера о смене званий его и обоих Огами. Более всего солдат поразила стремительность, с которой Мюллер принял решение о повышении новичка Лукаса. А Авель заподозрил что-то неладное и решил, что пора начинать действовать. В который раз он уже ощутил гордость и пользу от умения вскрывать людские пороки. И идеальный фюрер оказался не исключением. Узнав о его слабости, Авель стал вплотную подбираться к Лукасу, чтобы принести уже настоящую жертву мировому Режиму.

Чуть всё не испортил Иоганн, который сорвался из-за произошедших изменений в званиях. Очутившийся в том же месте Луис практически спас брату жизнь, а Авель вовремя предотвратил смертоубийство. Но Лукас оказался не так прост, чтобы слепо следовать советам старшего Кауфмана. Это развеселило Авеля ещё больше. Отчасти по этой причине Иоганн избежал сурового наказания. А ещё потому, что был пока нужен для ведения интриги.

Когда же зашла речь о глобальной Зачистке, Авель решил, что это будет самым идеальным моментом для того, чтобы преподнести фюреру его прекрасную – и главное – мёртвую Розу.

Тем временем Лукас тоже сделал свой ход. И оба Кауфмана с Гензелем пронаблюдали, как он убивает вставших на его пути солдат. Пока перед младшим Огами не появился Луис. Авель смотрел на повторявшуюся метаморфозу человека в феникса. На этот раз Луис говорил о том, что защитит брата любой ценой. И смотрел на него такими глазами, что в Авеле снова полыхнула злость, а следом и порождённая ею мысль «Пусть они убьют друг друга!». Он остановил рванувшегося было к братьям Огами Гензеля и повторил мысль вслух. Он сам уже не понимал, откуда взялась эта злость, если он давным-давно забыл о столь сильных эмоциях. Видимо, привязанность Луиса к Лукасу задела за живое глубоко внутри души Авеля.

А потом события стали развиваться так, что Авелю уже некогда было думать о своих срывах. Когда Лукас не смог убить брата, то мгновенно разочаровал этим старшего Кауфмана. Да и жертва слишком легко пришла в руки. Унося Лукаса с кладбища, Авель кивнул Гензелю – обещал ведь ему честный поединок с Луисом. Подумал, что нужно будет обязательно вернуться и посмотреть на двух поверженных парней. Он не сомневался в дикой жажде крови у Гензеля, но и помнил, что Луис хорош в рукопашном бою. Так что Авель не стал загадывать, кто победит. В другое время он бы остался и посмотрел на сражение, но сейчас нужно было торопиться в приготовлении подарка фюреру.

Авель и не заметил, как мир вокруг начал рушиться… Только что он докладывал Мюллеру о том, что «прекрасная кукла» скоро будет готова. А теперь смотрел, как Глава Режима корчится на полу от ядовитого поцелуя Лукаса, невесть как сюда пришедшего. Правда, тут же всё прояснилось, стоило окровавленному Луису позвать младшего брата. Авель слушал, как отчаянно старший Огами повторяет его имя. И что-то горело в сердце. Наверно, это было не понятое им раньше чувство симпатии к Луису… Но раз так, то здесь всё должно закончиться! Не доставайся ты никому!..

Авель поднял руку и выстрелил в стоявшего над братом парня. Ему не хотелось отпускать Луиса далеко от себя. Пусть он украсит последние мгновения их с Лукасом жизни. А если учесть, что Луис вообще сюда дошёл, значит, он победил Гензеля. Вот ему и честный поединок…

Авель фыркнул: уж о ком о ком, а об этом мяснике он не хотел думать перед смертью. И заговорил об изумительной гибели этого мира, лишь бы напоследок услышать голос Луиса. Получилось спровоцировать его на крик… Но смысл Авеля шокировал:

-Мы собираемся жить! Не стой у нас на пути!

Весь израненный, отравленный, Луис тяжело дышал и шатался как колос на ветру. А Авель смотрел на него и снова видел, как в полыхающем огне расправляет крылья феникс.

«Ох, он и правда не сгорит» - мелькнула в голове Авеля лёгкая мысль. И он отступил, чтобы рвущийся на свободу Луис вынес из горящего зала брата.

Авель посмотрел ему вслед и вдруг почувствовал такую усталость, что прислонился спиной и затылком к стене. Жить? Как скучно, Луис… Ты умрёшь, но умирая всё равно продолжишь стоять на своём… Изумительно, как меняет людей привязанность. Луис, в роли заботливого старшего брата ты жалок… Но сейчас я видел, сколько сил и красоты тебе придала эта роль…

Изумительно…

Иоганн, и ты тоже здесь? Какой непослушный… Слова любви и привязанности, которые ты услышал, были обращены не к тебе… Прости. И прощай.

Прощай. Луис…


End file.
